Sword Skills
:Dieser Artikel beschäftigt sich mit den Sword Skills aus Sword Art Online, ALfheim Online ggf. Gun Gale Online sowie Underworld. Für die Original Sword Skills (OSS), die in ALfheim Online erschaffen werden können, klicke hier. thumb|300px|Kirito führt einen Sword Skill aus oder auch Schwertkünste'lt. Leseprobe der ersten deutschen Ausgabe der ersten Light Novel Sword Art Online - Aincrad waren zuerst in Sword Art Online vorhanden und definierten die vom System unterstützten, geskripteten Angriffsmöglichkeiten. Die meisten Sword Skills trugen englische Bezeichnungen, außer Katana und einige bestimmte Kampfkunst Skills. Diese trugen japanische Namen, wurden aber mit dem englischen Alphabet wiedergegeben. Sword Skills wurden später auch in ALfheim Online eingeführt, mit einigen kleinen Modifikationen. Unter anderem besaßen Sword Skills nun zusätzlich Elementschaden. Außerdem gehen einige Gerüchte umher, dass rund 10 Sword Skills gelöscht wurden. Dies wurde weder dementiert noch bestätigt. Auch existieren Sword Skills in Underworld. Mechaniken Sword Art Online Sword Skills werden generell aktiviert, wenn der Spieler die festgelegte "Pre-Motion" ausführtbeispielweise das Schwert auf die Schulter legen. Somit erlaubt man dem System Unterstützung zu leisten, da dieses als Folge den Sword Skill automatisch ausführen würde. Das ist nötig, da normalerweise der Körper nicht dazu in der Lage wäre teilweise Geschwindigkeiten und Bewegungen durchzuführen, wie sie im Sword Skill vorgesehen sind. Natürlich wird der Schadensoutput dadurch natürlich höher als bei einem normalen Schlag mit einem Schwert. Nach der Ausführung eines Sword Skills, unterliegt der Spieler einer kurzzeitigen Verzögerung in der Beweglichkeit ("Post-Motion"). Je höher der Skill, desto länger war diese Zeit. Auch der Skill unterliegt nach der Ausführung einer gewissen Abklingzeit (cooldown). Wird ein Skill aktiviert, leuchtet das Schwert in einer festgelegten Farbe auf. Die Anzahl der verfügbaren und erlernbaren Sword Skills hängt von der Skillung der Waffen ab, sowie der erreichten Ebene in Aincrad. ALfheim In ALfheim Online wurden Sword Skills später ebenfalls eingeführt, allerdings mit einer entscheidenden Veränderung: Die Skills besaßen zum physischen Schaden nun auch Elementschaden. Dazu zählten: Erde, Wasser, Feuer, Wind, Finsternis und Holy. =Bekannte Skills in Sword Art Online und ALfheim Online= Einhandschwerter Sword Art Online *'Slant - (1-hit) Ein simpler Schlag mit einem SchwertBand 8, First Day *'Vertical' - (1-hit) Ein simpler vertikaler Schlag mit einem Schwert. *'Horizontal' - (1-hit) Ein simpler horizontaler Schlag mit einem Schwert. *'Uppercut' - (1-hit) Ein simpler Schlag aufwärts mit dem Schwert. *'Rage Spike' - (1-hit) Ein Skill, der zuerst auf das Ziel zucharged und kurz darauf einen Stich nach oben ausführt. *'Sonic Leap' - (1-hit) Ein Charge-Skill, der kurz nach dem Anchargen einen Schlag seitwärts ausführt. (leuchtet grün) *'Vertical Arc' - (2-hit) Ein simpler Skill, wobei die Klinge die Form des Buchstaben "V" nachzieht. *'Horizontal Square' - (4-hit) Ein mid-level Skill, der horizontal die Schnitte der vorausgegangenen vier Schläge nach außen schleudert. *'Vertical Square' - (4-hit) "Ein horizontaler vierfacher Forsetzungsangriff", mid-level Skill, der vertikal die Schnitte der vier vorausgegangenen vier Schläge nach außen schleudert. *'Snake Bite' - (2-hit combo) A left and a right swings that target the opponent's weapon, with a chance of breaking the weapon. *'Sharp Nail'- (3-hit) Ein dreifacher Forsetzungsangriff mit einem SchwertSword Art Online Light Novel Band 2, Das Rentier mit der roten Nase *'Vorpal Strike' - (1-hit) Ein schwerer, sehr schneller Charge-Angriff (leuchtet gelb) *'Serration Wave' - a single-hit area of effect (AOE) one-handed sword skill, a technique meant to impede movement and barely does any damage. *'Deadly Sins' - (7-hit) Ein siebenfacher FortsetzungsangriffSword Art Online Light Novel Band 7 Kapitel 6 *'Lightning Fall' - a heavy ranged attack that involves kicking off the ground with full force and then stabbing the sword into the ground, shooting out blue sparks in all directions. Sword Art Online Light Novel Band 8, Calibur Kapitel 4 *'Horizontal Arc'Sword Art Online Progressive 02 Monochrome Concerto ALfheim Online *'Horizontal Square' - (4-hit) Ein mid-level Skill, der horizontal die Schnitte der vorausgegangenen vier Schläge nach außen schleudert. *'Howling Octave' - (8-hit) Fünf high-speed Stöße, gefolgt von einem Schlag abwärts, aufwärts. Der Abschluss bildet ein letzter Schlag aufwärts.Schadensproportionen: 40% physischer-, 60% Feuerschaden *'Savage Fulcrum' - (3-hit combo) Ein effektiver Skill gegen große Monster. Zuerst erfolgt ein horizontaler Schlag in die Seite. Danach dreht sich das Schwert um 90 Grad und man schlitzt dadurch das Monster nach oben hin auf. Sobald die Klinge den Körper verlässt, folgt das Schwert einem Schlag äbwärts. Ergibt die Schlagform der arabischen vierSword Art Online Light Novel Band 10, Kapitel 4. Schadensproportionen: 50% physischer-, 50% Eisschaden. *'Vorpal Strike' - (1-hit strike) In ALfheim Online besitzt dieser Skill 30% physischen, 30% Feuer- und 40% Finsternis-Schaden. Rapiere Sword Art Online *'Linear' - (1-hit) Der Basic Rapier Skill, den alle beim Start mit einem Rapier erlernen. :*'Parallel Sting' - (2-hit) Eine Weiterführung von "Linear"Sword Art Online Progressive Band 01, Rondo of the Transient Sword *'Star Splash' - (8-hit) - Ein high-level Sword Skill, für Rapiere 8-facher Stoßangriff Sword Art Online Light Novel Band 6, Kapitel 14 *'Flashing Penetrator'- (1-hit) - Einer der höchsten Rapierskills, der sich anhört wie ein Überschallknall und den Gegner völlig durchdringtSword Art Online Light Novel Band 1, Kapitel 19. *'Quadruple Pain' - (4-hit combo) - Ein sehr schneller, vierfacher Stoßangriff, der für das Auge nicht zu erkennen sein sollteSword Art Online Light Novel Band 7, Kapitel 3 *'Shooting Star' - Ein Charge-Angriff. ALfheim Online *'Neutron - '(5-hit) - Ein high-ranked, extrem schneller, Forsetzungsangriff mit fünf Stößen. 20% physischer Schaden und 80% HolySword Art Online Light Novel Band 8, Kapitel 3. Krummschwerter *'Reaver' - (1-hit) Der Basic Skill für Krummschwerter *'Fell Crescent' - (1-hit) Eine "hochrangige Attacke für gebogene Klingen", Reichweite 4 Meter in 0,4 Sekunden *'Pale Edge'Rondo of the Transient Sword 'Katana' (Extra Skill) Tauchte oftmals im Spielermenü auf, wenn Krummschwert-Skills preferiert geskillt worden sind. *'Gengetsu' - (1-hit strike) - "Phantom Moon" A half-circle that moves irregularly. *'Iai' - Top Techniken mit dem KatanaQ&A als Heathcliff von Kawahara Reki als, 2005 . :*'Tsujikaze' - (1-hit) "Wirbelwind", ein so schneller Seitwärtsschlag, sodass das Auge ihm nicht folgen kann. *'Hiōgi' - (3-hit combo) - "Scarlet Fan" Upward, downward, then thrusting combo. *'Tsumujiguruma' - (1-hit area strike) - An omnidirectional 360-degree whirling spin. *'Ukifune' - (1-hit strike) - "Floating Boat" Knocks opponent high into the air. Zweihandschwerter *'Avalanche' - (1-hit) Ein, high-level Sword Skill, mit erhobener Waffe ausgeführter Charge-Angriff *'Cyclone' (1-hit) - A two-handed spinning sword slash. *'Back Rush' (1-hit) - A countering technique to spin around when an opponent has the player's back. Zweihandäxte *'Whirlwind' - (1-hit) Ein einfachr Drehangriff Dolche *'Rapid Bite' *'Fad Edge'Sword Art Online Light Novel Band 2, Der schwarze Schwertkämpfer Kapitel 1 Martial Arts (Extra Skill) Sword Art Online *'Embracer' - (1-hit strike) An unarmed skill that pierces the enemy with the fingers. *'Senda' - "Flash Hit" a basic «Martial Arts» thrusting skill. *'Gengetsu' - "Crescent Moon" a backflip kick technique ALfheim Online *'Boxing'Sword Art Online Light Novel Band 7, Kapitel 3 - Messerwerfen *'Single Shot' - (1-hit strike) - A beginner Knife Throwing skill. Uniques Beidhändigkeit Sword Art Online Erlaubte dem Spieler zwei Waffen gleichzeitg zu benutzen. *'Double Circular'- (2-hit) - Zweifacher Fortsetzungsangriff, um zuerst die Verteidigung zu durchbrechen und danach den Gegner fatal zu treffen. *'Starburst Stream' - (16-hit combo) - Ein high-ranked Beidhändigkeits-Skill. *'The Eclipse'- (27-hit combo) - Die höchste Kunst der Beidhändigkeit, ein 27-facher Frosetzungsangriff Gun Gale Online *'Double Circular'- (2-hit) - Es mussten nicht immer zwei Schwerter sein. In Gun Gale Online benutze Kirito anstatt eines zweiten Schwerts, seine HandfeuerwaffeSword Art Online Light Novel Band 6, Kapitel 14 Holy Sword (Heiliges Schwert) Unique Skill des Kommandaten der Ritter des Blutschwurs: Heathcliff. Dieser Skill erhöhte sowohl Verteidigung als auch Angriff und lies den Anwender frei zwischen Angriff und Verteidigung wechseln, mit einer Kombination aus Schwert und Schild.Sword Art Online Light Novel Band 1, Kapitel 12 *'Divine Sword '- (1-hit) - entfesselt ein starkes Licht und lässt den Gegner erblinden. Andere Uniques Laut der Q&A-Session mit Heathcliff sollte es noch 8 weitere Unique Skills gegeben haben; diese wären erst nach der 90 Ebene freigegeben worden. *'Battoujutsu' *'Darkness Blade' *'Infinite Spear' *'Shurikenjutsu' Weapon Defense *'Spinning Shield' - A defensive skill that involves spinning one's sword like a windmill, forming a half-transparent shield with the sword. Sonstige Techniken *'Meteor Break' (6/7-hit) - Forsetzungsangriff in Kombination mit Antäuschungen, unbewaffneten Angriffen und Einhand-Sword Skills. *'Meteor Fall' - (2-hit combo) - A Sword Skill that combines a punch with the user's right fist and a slash with a sword. The sword is thrown into the air before the first hit of the skill. *'Minimal Side Step Defense' - A defensive skill that simply involves an evading side-step. It has higher counterattack speed than parry or block, but it involves greater risks if it fails. *'Armor Pierce' - Ein Skill für kleine StichwaffenSword Art Online Light Novel Band 8, A Murder Case in the Area Skills außerhalb des Systems *'Arms Blast' - Kiritos Skill außerhalb des Systems in Sword Art Online. Er peilte mit Sword Skills die Schwachpunkte der Waffen an, anstatt die Schwchpunkte von Monstern und Spielern, um die Waffe zu zerbrechen, um somit den Gegner wehrlos zu machen. *'Skill Connect' - Eines von Kiritos Skills außerhalb der Systemunterstützung in ALO, die ihm erlaubte die Bewegungsunfähigkeit nach Einsatz eines Sword Skills zu überschreiben, indem er abwechselnd mit zwei Waffen Einhand-Sword Skills ausführt. Da dies ein nahezu perfektes Timing erfordert, kann man mit Glück drei bis vier Skills verketten, bevor man gestunnt ist. *'Spell Blast' - Ein weiterer Skill Kiritos außerhalb des Systems in ALO, die ihm erlaubte, Magieprojektile zu zerteilen. Es gilt als sein Unique Skill, da er diesen zwar versucht hatte anderen beizubringen, allerdings konnte bisher niemand Anderes diesen Skill meistern. =List of known Sword Skills in Underworld= Generally, all Sword Skills available in Underworld (called «Secret Art Finishing Moves» or just «secret moves» in this world) are exactly the same ones that existed in Sword Art Online, but the residents of Underworld have given each of them a new name. Although, unlike in SAO, the «Sword Skills» that can be used by a person are determined by the «Priority» class of the weapon used, the higher the Priority, the higher combo skills can be used. Currently, only up to 4-hit combo skills have been used. Also, when a Sword Skill encounters another Sword Skill in Underworld, the two skills will not reflect each other occasionally, due to user's will, unlike in the original system in SAO.Volume 14, Chapter 12 Additionally, several Sword schools have been created in Underworld, each focusing on specific Secret Arts to ensure that both swordsmen in battle would know what skills each of them could use to prevent accidentally dropping the «Life» of one's opponent. Aincrad-style A style "invented" by Kirito due to his knowledge of various Sword Skills in SAO. Note: All moves of this class are named after the «Sword Skills» in SAO and all skills available in SAO are also part of this style, but only skills up to 4-hit combos can be used right now. Zakkalight-style *«Azure Wind Slash» (SAO «Slant») Serlut-style A style created by the Serlut family after they were forbidden from inheriting the High level Norlangarth style. *«Whirling Current» (SAO two-handed spinning sword slash «Cyclone») *«Still Water» *«Active Water» Norlangarth-style (Norkia-style) *«Lightning Slash» (SAO «Vertical») High Norlangarth-style (High Norkia-style) *«Heavens and Mountains Break» (SAO «Avalanche») Baltoh-style *«Head Sea» (SAO «Back Rush») Referenzen en:Sword Skills ru:Навыки мечника es:Habilidades de Espada Kategorie:Skills Kategorie:Sword Skills